Nevermore
by zulka
Summary: [BrooklynxMingMing] I know because I am you or at least that essence of you. I am Zeus the light and the dark of you.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. If this story looks or sounds like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Author's Note:** Why Brooklyn and MingMing? Because I think they look cute together. I like Brooklyn with Hiromi too but I'll leave that for another story lol. Anyways cheers to anyone else who might like this pairing or whatever. Well enjoy!

**Nevermore  
**by: Angel del Silencio  
BrooklynxMingMing

Oneshot

* * *

Deep in the garden it all lies still. Waters no longer run in the streams and the trees have decayed. The skies shine with light yet it never reaches the dark, cold, hard ground. Time does not seem to pass in this cold lonely place that seems to always be filled with frost. But in this desolated place a single bird can be heard singing a glorious song that contradicts with the mood of the landscape. 

There had been a time, however, when the garden was filled with life and among Gaia you lived a happy life. It was not perfect and you never asked for it to be as long as she remained by your side. But that time is no more and upon you knocks the wind of the present that wakes you from your revelries.

Once there had been a lovely girl that sang you lullabies and loved you as much as you loved her. Once there had been a garden that was filled with life. Her voice was what lifted you to heaven and made you see what lies behind the unknown. But that time is no more.

In a kingdom of life where tranquility was your grace there was a happy life and like that you thought it would remain. But one day it all changed and you always ask yourself why. I know because I am you or at least that essence of you. I am Zeus the light and the dark of you.

You are not happy and upon this garden you leave your woes. There was always a point of no return for you. Where if you were lost in that place you remained, always torn between that light and dark that still lies in your heart. Sadly it seems that the dark has taken your spirit.

A bird sings in the distance and I see the person you used to be…when she was here.

Lovely girl with aqua hair and deep amber eyes which portrayed a childlike innocence that she no longer possessed and upon your arms she fell one day and there remained until that certain day.

I see you standing there…at the edge of the water waiting for her return. Waiting…always waiting…

How many years have passed since that day? Not one if I were to tell the truth because in this place time does not exist. You created a sanctuary with my help where nothing except tranquility exists. The world outside keeps turning but in our sanctuary we remain the same.

Watching you…you are nothing…just dust assembled into human form.

_She was beautiful…wasn't she? Why did she leave? _

But I have no answers for you at all. You met her when the sky was shining and you were in despair after your loss. But she came along and with a voice that belonged to an angel…she raised you up and held you. So you nicknamed her Lyra and loved her for who she was.

_Where has my heart gone?_

It is impossible for me to say. But as I look at deserted plains and black roses I too wonder why she left. But in this place the sun is black and the trees are dead and all that lives only wails in despair.

_Nevermore. I won't fall again._

You felt betrayed and vowed to remain with the dark and so this is why I find myself surrounded in black. To protect yourself and the fragile soul that you no longer possessed. But I wonder if you truly are what you appear to be.

In this place where waterfalls are the tears of woe that mysterious bird is what brings a sliver of hope, with its blue feathers of soft cotton clouds. I look at you and shudder at the coldness that comes from you, at the frost that spreads throughout this land.

I look at everything and remember past times of happiness. But none come to mind. So absorbed in your pain and hate that no longer do you see anything but darkness. You no longer feel anything but darkness. She left and so you created a world built upon thorns. But it is you who bleeds on them and who died. Not her. What hurts is the thought that if she were to return she would never find the sanctuary again for she would not recognize it now in its grotesque state.

But I know that she is here already. Singing among cotton candy clouds and the saddest thing is that you don't see her.

**

* * *

A/N:** I started this last year like other one-shots it never got finished until now. Well I hope you enjoyed that, the italics where Brooklyn's thoughts. I plan on making a multi-chapter fic with these two sometime in the future. But the person I prefer for Brooklyn is Salima so I'm off to write a one-shot with those two. Thanks for reading!! 

.angel.del.silencio.


End file.
